warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Dark/Season one/Rêver
Mistlepaw I was awoken by a prod to the side. I glanced up to see who it was. "Oh, hey, Blizzardclaw." He smiled a bit. "Hey, Mistlepaw." "You need something?" I asked. "Yeah. Um, Silverrain needs us to go to RiverClan to get some herbs." He looked nervous. "'Mkay." Oh. His sister's in RiverClan. She's hated him ever since he left her for WindClan. Anyways, he lead me out of camp, a troubled look on his face. "So..." I prompted. "Happy to see your sister?"Blizzardclaw let out something between a mumble and a groan. "Skydrop..." His eyes glazed over. "Why did Silverrain choose me of all cats?" I tilted my head. "Maybe she wants you to reconcile with your sister?" He slowed as we neared the RiverClan camp, he slowed. "That'll never happen..." Blizzardclaw took slow steps, his ears flat. "Hurry up, we don't have all day!" I hissed. He quickened, rapidly crossing the marshy land. "Hey! Not that fast!" Blizzardclaw skidded to a stop by the river. "I just want to get this over with." Then they saw us. RiverClan cats stared at us, from their camp. "What do you want?" One asked. "Foxstar!" Another called. The regal leader appeared, her tail swishing. "What do you seek? Has something happened to Silverrain?" Blizzardclaw stepped forwards. "No, Foxstar. We seek nightstem seeds." Foxstar nodded. "Of course. She glanced at dark brown tabby. "Brightfrost, fetch some nightstem seeds." The tabby nodded and rushed off. "So, Blizzardclaw, would you like to see you sister?" Foxstar asked. Blizzardclaw glanced at me. "I- yeah, sure. If she wants." Foxstar dipped her head. "Very well. Skydrop!" A light brown she-cat lifted her head. "Yes?" Foxstar nudged Blizzardclaw. "Go on." He shifted his paws, then finally padded over to Skydrop. I turned back to Foxstar. "How is your Clan?" She asked me. "Huh? I thought you would want to talk to Blizzarclaw. He's a warrior." Her eyes gleamed with amusement. "Yes, but you are more diplomatic." I stuttered, "T-thank you... Our Clan is doing well; only Smokewhisper is sick." Foxstar tilted her head. "What is his condition?" "He's dying. Silverrain is fine, though. She keeps her distance from sick cats." Foxstar nodded. "Good, good." "Foxstar, I have the seeds!" Brightfrost rushed over, with a bundle of moss in her mouth. "Don't you guys carry stuff in leaf bundles?" I asked. Foxstar chuckled. "Well, we're testing out something. I think moss is more efficient than leaf wraps." I smiled. "We must be going. Fare well." Foxstar rested her tail on my shoulder. "May StarClan light your path." "Blizzardclaw!" I called. He said one last thing to his sister, then padded towards me. His face was expressionless. "How'd it go?" I asked. He shook his head. "I... She still hates me." I nudged him. "You two will be friends again in no time. You're still young, and have a long time to live. There's still time." He nodded. "Yeah..." We padded in stony silence the rest of the way. We reached camp, still quiet. We padded in, but the camp was eerily silent, as well. We dropped the seeds off at Silverrain's den. She was asleep. I turned, but was startled by Silverrain speaking. So she wasn't asleep. "Thank you, but it is too late for Smokewhisper." I glanced at her. "Is he..." She shook her head. "Soon. By the time the sun rises. But... Now Mallowpaw is sick. I fear she may have passed on the sickness to ThunderClan, as well." I gasped. "They might declare war, though!" I exclaimed. Silverrain nodded. "Get your rest. You must talk to the gray rock tonight." I gasped. "How did you-" Silverrain cut me off. "Go. Now. He shall have a dream, and he will hopefully join us. He is our only hope." Cinders I was midday, but I had just gone on a long hunting trip. I needed to rest before meeting Mistlepaw. I curled up on my nest, exhausted. As I dreamed, I found myself in a starlit clearing. "Hello?" I called. No answer. But then, a dark gray tabby appeared. "W-who are you?" I asked. "Dewshine." She sounded kind. Soft. Beautiful. Perfect. "Mom!" She smiled, and nodded. "I have a message for you. My Clan is dying from sickness. Mistlepaw was not lying. She heard the prophecy, as have I." I sighed. "I don't want to join." Her eyes were filled with sorrow. "I do not know who the gray rock is; no one does. No one understands the prophecy. Why would the redeemed hurt us? But that is a matter for a different time." I shook my head. "I'm not the gray rock." She tilted her head. "Perhaps. But maybe." I flattened my ears. "I don't want to be." She ignored my statement. "Please, you have to try. Save my Clan. I always have wanted you to join, my love. I want to have some connection to you, to my Clan." "I love WindClan. All the Clans. You must." She licked my cheek. I stared at her. A connection. Saving what she loves. She started to fade. "Goodbye. I love you." "I love you too!" I called. "Bye!" "Save my Clan!" And she was gone. Dewshine. I awoke. Night was here. I raced madly to the heather circle. I saw Mistlepaw. Before she could say anything, I called, "I'll join! For my mother!" ''The End. ''